


Is It A Camp Love?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Nature, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper law graduate, graduated a year early working in her choice of department for a year. Married to her job and never finding the time away. So what happens when her boss tells her to take some time off and her best friend throws a camping trip? Is it time for relaxing or stressing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr. Go show her some love. She's an amazing friend of mine and we love writing together

Betty Cooper decided to go a different route towards her best friend Archie Andrews. Betty went to Havard law. She wanted to prove the wrongfully convicted innocent. She graduated a year earlier and is killing it at her privatz law firm.

Archie Andrews stuck to his first choice NYU or Julliard. He got into Julliard. They were best friends, practically siblings. They only saw each other on the holidays and that's if she showed up for them.

So Archie planned a road trip. He wanted her to meet his best friend and his girlfriend. Her boss has forced her to take this time off. She knew she was the most hard worker and definitely deserved a break before hitting burn out mode.

Betty had just helped a young woman out of prison. She was wrongfully accused of murdering her mother's boyfriend. Forsythia Jones has now rightfully claimed freedom of life back. Now she can try gain 5 years of her life back.

Betty was going camping this weekend with Archie, his girlfriend, and his best friend. She was excited to see Archie and meet everyone.

Even though she was excited she was extremely annoyed that she's missing out of the case of the year. This women has been wrongfully convicted for 30 years and now she has to sit back and watch it from the news. Everybody tells her she's married to her work. She agrees work can only hurt you so much, less then deceitful men.

Betty got her things packed and then drove to the campgrounds they were all meeting at. It was right by a lake. Betty use to adore camping with the Andrews now it's something she dreads the thought off.

When Betty got there she saw Archie’s truck pulling up. She was stood in her shorts and vest top pulling her luggage.“Betty!” Archie smiled, walking up to her.

"Hey Arch."

“How have you been?”

"Busy, you owe me Arch. I'm missing out on my biggest case because of you and my boss." She pouted.

“I’m sorry, B. But I promise you’ll have fun. My girlfriend doesn’t like camping either.”

"Arch its not that I don't like camping because I don't mind it but I've been working on this trail for over a few months." She said.

"Archiekins you could have told me it will be muddy." Veronica pouted.

“I’m sorry babe.” 

“My shoes are ruined.” She pouted. "I'm sorry baby." He kissed her.

"Get a room." Betty and another voice said. Jughead walked up to them. Betty just looked at him. He looked so familiar.“Veronica, Jughead, this is Betty. Betty this is Veronica and Jughead.” 

“I’ve heard so much about you.” Veronica smiled. 

“Hi.” Jughead said before walking off.

"Likewise, sorry we haven't met sooner I'm a workaholic." Betty said looking at Jughead.

“So am I.” Veronica smiled. 

“Jughead, I get that you’re hungry but stop being an asshole and come talk to Betty!” Archie shouted after Jughead. 

Jughead ignored him as he looked through the truck for a snack. "I have snacks in my car. I have to eat breakfast most days in my car." Betty offered.

“We stop at the grocery store before this and he got a lot of food. He should be fine. He’s just moody and annoying.” Archie teased. 

"Not as moody as annoying as you though, ay Arch." Betty teased back.

“He’s surprisingly more moody.”

"Well I'm practically a stranger and I assume we are sharing a tent." Betty said.

"Yep sorry." Archie said.

"Well I brought my own because no offence Arch yours stink. Fastest person to put up there tent cooks dinner tonight." Betty said.

Jughead was putting up his tent when they walked over to the campsite. Betty just smirked at Archie. "Looks like your cooking." Betty smiled walking over to Jughead.

“You said you brought your own tent though. That means you and Jughead have separate ones. You better get to work, Cooper.” Archie said as he started to put up his tent.

Betty ran to her car and got her tent. She pulled it out as it was a pop up tent for 5 people.

"I win!"

“Fine, you win. I’ll just have Ronnie help me.”

"That's not fair! I could have teamed up with Jughead and won 5 minutes ago." Betty said.

Archie just playfully rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s go swimming in the lake!” Veronica suggested.

"Oh no I'll pass and read on the swing." Betty said walking to her car to get her books.

“No Betty, you have to! Live a little.” Archie said.

"Maybe later but isn't it enough that I'm here."Betty pouted bartering her eyelashes.

“Fine.” Archie sighed. Archie and Veronica went into their tent to change into their swimsuits. 

Jughead came out of his tent with his swimsuit on, waiting for Archie and Veronica. Betty went over to Jughead.

"Hey do I know you?" She asked.

“No, I don’t think so.”

"I'm so sorry but you look like a client I had Forsythia Jones." Betty said.

“She’s my sister.”

"I thought Arch said Veronica was?"Betty asked confused.

" My dad married her mum. My mum left with JB when I was 5."

"Okay." She said.

"Why?"

"Sorry I can't discuss client confidentiality."

“Right.” He said walking off. Betty just ran upto him. "I'll say this she's now out." Betty smiled.

“Look, just because we’re both friends with Archie doesn’t mean we have to be friends too.” He said. Archie and Veronica walked over to them.

Betty just walked away tearing up. She decided to go to her car and lock herself in.“I’ll go talk to her.” Veronica said.

Veronica tried to open the car door but it was locked. She heard her music blasting out so she couldn't knock on the door and she covered her windows up. Veronica knocked on the window really hard, hoping Betty would hear it. Betty couldn't hear it as she had her ear phones in too. She really regrets even coming. Veronica just sighed before walking back to Archie.

"She not answering babe?"

"Nope she's completely ignoring us." Veronica sighed. "What did you do you idiot!?"

“She knows JB.”

"That gives you the right to be a complete dick to her?" Veronica asked.

"Jug please sort it out. Betty is practically my sister. I've known her since we were babies. Our mother's are best friends."

“You guys don’t know the full story! Just leave it!” Jughead snapped.

"No you fucking sort this out now!" Veronica shouted.

“No! She was my sister’s lawyer! I haven’t seen JB in years and she wouldn’t tell me a single fucking thing about what happened!” Jughead shouted as he stormed off. 

Betty thought every one was swimming in the lake and decided to go for a walk. As she was on her walk she saw Jughead.

"You know your a dick! I thought maybe this time Arch has chose a good guy friend."

“Are you serious right now? I haven’t fucking seen my sister in years! Then you go and say it’s confidential information! I don’t know anything about her anymore!”

"How the fuck am I meant to know that? I know what she told me. All I knew is the story on how she got framed for murder that your fucking mother committed!" Betty shouted. Jughead just walked away."No wait!" Betty grabbed his hand.

"What?"

"Here's her number." Betty said pulling his hand and writing her number on it. "Now stop being a dick."

Jughead just walked away and locked himself in Archie’s car. Betty felt bad and unpicked the lock with her bobby pin. She sat next to him.“What do you want?” He said.

"Look I'm sorry."

“Don’t. We’re only here for a few days anyway. We can stay out of each other’s way.”

"Technically a week." She whispered. "I brought a piece offering." She said pulling out a family bag packet of crisps.

“Thank you.”

"No problem. But answer me this why are all the good looking guys dicks? That's why I'm married to my work." She said. Jughead didn’t say anything."Point proven."

“If you’re just here to insult me then you should just stay out of my way.”

"Well speak to me because I actually might drive home if I see them choke on each others throats."She teased. Jughead didn't say a word. "Nice meeting you Jughead I'm going home." Betty pushed opened the door.

“Wait. Don’t go. Besides Archie wouldn’t let you. You’re here for him anyways. We both are.”

"Arch isn't the boss of me. He learnt not to mess with me. Why should I stay? You want to kill him." Betty sighed.

“It’s just a week. Just because we don’t get along now doesn’t mean we won’t in a few days.”

"You should tell them we've sorted it. I'm going for a walk." Betty said.

Jughead did exactly that. Everyone apart from Betty spent the whole day swimming in the lake. The following day Betty woke up first to go for a morning hike. She decided to wake up Jughead to go with her so they could get to know each other.

Jughead wouldn’t wake up. Betty then threw some of her water on him. She over heard Archie talking about if he wouldn't wake up he's do that.

"What the hell Arch!" Jughead mumbled.

"Someone prettier than him but come hiking please. We can get to know each other."

“I was sleeping.” He said, annoyed.

"I know but it's kind of scary and I've had too many cases where someone was murdered when camping." She pouted.

“Fine.” He sighed getting up. She saw that he was shirtless. 

Betty couldn't help but let her eyes drift to his toned body. She's a hormonal woman after all. She bit her lip before moving her gazes somewhere else. Jughead just noticed and smiled faintly. Jughead pulled a shirt on before they left the tent.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I promise to try not to wake the grumpy bear." She teased. He just smiled faintly."I would have asked Archie but now he has a girlfriend it seems weird going in their tent." She added.

"Trust me you wouldn't want to."

“Why not?” 

“Did you even hear them last night?” He teased.

"I brought ear plugs I knew that would have happened. I have spares if you want a pair? " She offered.

“Okay.”

"I also slept in my car. I didn't feel safe." She whispered.

“Why not?”

"It's stupid but there's this serial killer we're trying to get for murder instead of the husband and he kills people camping." She admitted.

“Oh.”

"I know it's stupid but yeah." Betty felt embarrassed.

“It’s not stupid. I get it.”

"You looked hot this morning." Betty said as she walked ahead. Jughead walked after her. “I thought I was an annoying dick. Now I’m hot?” He teased

"I mean you looked warm." She smirked. "You're not so bad considering you're coming with me."

"You must be hearing things Jones."

“Maybe.”

"Juggie I'm really am sorry about yesterday. I haven't spoken to Forsythia since I got her realised." She said.

Betty just nodded as she fell over a tree branch. Jughead helped her back up. Betty went bright red and willed herself not to cry in embarrassment. 

“Hey.... it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I’m clumsy so I’ll probably end up falling too sometime on this walk.”

"I think I sprained my ankle. It's so unbelievable how clumsy I am yet I wear heels to work."She blushed laughing instead of crying.

“Do you want to head back to the tents?”

"Nope I'm finishing this hike. The view is worth the pain."

“Okay.”

Betty and Jughead spent an hour walking to the top. Once they got there Jughead pulled his camera out. Betty sat down resting her foot.

"You're a photographer?" She asked.

"Yeah I am. I currently do jobs for any magazine company. I love my job." He smiled.

"I use to dabble in photography. By that I mean Cher forced me to take pictures of the cheer team."

“Do you have a job in photography right now?” 

“Nope. I don’t have a job right now. I want to start my own photography company but I don’t know... I probably never will.” He said.

"I can help." She offered."I can pull a few strings." She added.

"Oh no I can't ask of that." He said declining.

"Of course you can." She said as she began to message a few people she knew. A few people messaged her back. "So there's a few shops available due to murders there but nothing a good clean and a paint job won't due. Rent so cheap."

“You don’t have to do that.”

"Nonsense." She smiled.

“Thank you, Betty.”

Betty messaged a few more people then showed him a screen shot of the booking and sold. "It's done." She smiled. "All I ask for you to carry me back."

"Betty?" Betty looked up at him and he smiles a real smile. "You really didn't have to."

"It's a sorry I was a really insensitive bitch present along with I did call you hot an hour ago."

Jughead just smiled faintly. “Thank you.”

"It's okay. Now let's get back to them or we can stay up here a little longer hotstuff?"

“Let’s stay here a little longer. They’re probably taking advantage of the alone time.” He teased.

"True, at least help me up." Jughead nodded as he pulled her up. "Teach me how to take a decent shot?"

“Okay.” He smiled, pulling out his camera. Betty hobbled over to him so she's closer. "What do I do?" She asked.

“It’s pretty simple. You need to turn this lens until the thing you’re looking at his clear. Then you have to zoom in and adjust the lens again. Then you press this button to take the picture.”

Betty did what was instructed off her. "Guide me." Jughead placed his hands on her and helped her. He pulled away as she looked at both photos. "Which is better?" She smiled.

“This one.” He smiled, pointing to one. "I did that one myself." She smiled smugly. Jughead just smiled."I'll leave the photography to you."He just smiled again.

"So?" Betty said feeling the tension rise.

“Do you want to head back?”

"I'm fine do you? If you do you'll have to help me." She pouted.

Jughead just nodded. They started to head back and Jughead picked her up. Betty giggled as he put her on his back. They walked back to the campsite and Jughead put her down on one of the chairs they brought.

"Thank you Juggie." She smiled.

“No problem.”

"You can have my smore tonight." Betty said as she stood up to hug him. Jughead hugged her before going to his tent. Veronica and Archie saw the whole thing from their tent. Veronica and Archie walked over to Betty. “You hugged Jughead and he didn’t pull away.” Veronica said in shock.

"Yeah?" Betty questioned.

“Jughead hates when people touch him.”

"Really? He carried me all the way back because I've sprained my ankle. He taught me how to take a good photograph."

"On his camera?" Archie asked.

Betty nodded in confusion.

"Oh lord." Veronica gasped.

"What happened to hating each other?"Archie asked.

" We were both tired and grouchy we apologised. "

“Jughead is always an asshole.” Veronica teased. “I honestly can’t believe he hugged you and let you use his camera. He’s my stepbrother and I’ve never hugged him.”

"Well I don't know." Betty smiled.

Everyone spent the rest of the day with each other. It was late and Veronica and Archie was asleep. Jughead had just headed to bed and Betty couldn't sleep. Someone could smash her windows if she slept in her car again. She hobbled over to Jughead's tent. 

"Juggie." She whispered. Jughead was sitting down reading. “Betty? You okay?”

"Can I stay with you for a little while? I just don't like being alone in my tent." Betty asked.

“Sure.”

Betty smiled as she crawled in. She zipped up the tent and laid down next to him. Jughead just continued to read. Betty just started to lean further into him. She shivered as it was freezing. Jughead gave her his blanket."That's a good book." Betty whispered.

“It’s my favorite.”

"Yeah." Betty smiled leaning her head on his chest. Betty pointed to her favourite line on that page. Betty and Jughead talked for a little while longer before Betty fell asleep. Jughead fell asleep an hour later

If an outsider looked towards the tent inside many would have thought what an adorable couple but for the people more close towards the picture they had known each other less than 48 hours. Two random people, one thing in common and seven days what possibly could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning the birds were cherping. The night was peaceful and Betty had the best sleep ever which was ironic because she was camping. She was the first to wake up. Betty found herself laying on his chest. She knew she should get up before anyone noticed them but she didn't want to. Betty drifted back to sleep.

When Betty woke up again she was alone in the tent. She heared everyone's voices outside. She crawled out the tent towards them. They were all in their swimsuits. Betty headed to her car to pull her swimsuit out and get dressed in her tent. She quickly joined them.

“We’re heading to the lake in a few minutes. You coming, Betty?” Archie asked.

"Sure."

They packed snacks before heading to the lake. Betty walked behind everyone due to her sprained ankle. She was the last to get into the water. Veronica swam over to Archie and wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her.

"Is it only me who feels like a third wheel?" Betty asked.

"Definitely not. The only reason why I came is to see Ronnie freak out about her shoes getting ruined."

Betty just laughed.“They’re seriously always at it. Making out.... having sex.... it’s annoying.” He said.

"Maybe your jealous because you don't get any?" She suggested teasingly.

"Maybe but still I call them the rabbits."

Betty couldn't help but laugh out loud gently nudging him. Jughead just smiled."You didn't wake me." Betty whispered.

“I wanted to let you sleep. You were tired yesterday.”

"You're a comfy pillow." She smiled.

He just smiled."Should we tease them?" Betty suggested.

"How?" Jughead asked.

“I don’t know.”

"What will piss them off?" Jughead asked.

“I don’t know. You’re the one who’s with them all the time.” 

“They’re making out... we could splash water on them.”

"That won't stop them." Betty said. "I think you find you're always with them."

“I don’t know how we could annoy them.”

"I do." Betty smiled. "Arch will hate us flirting. His two best friends. I know him and he'll think its weird."

“Us flirting?”

"It's not like I didn't flirt with you yesterday." She smiled. "I can just do this."

Betty swam up to Archie. "Hey Arch, Juggie is really handsome do you know if he's single?" It wasn't a lie she was genuinely curious.

“Jughead? Seriously?”

"What?" She shrugged.

“You two were just arguing the other day. Why would you want to date Jughead?” Archie said, genuinely confused.

"We were bickering and I got to know him yesterday." Betty smiled.

“Yeah, he’s single but I don’t recommend dating him. You two are my best friends. That’s weird.”

"So?" Betty said swimming back to Jughead.“What happened?” Jughead asked.

"I weired him out by asking if you're single because you wouldn't tell me last night." She smirked. He just smiled."So are you?"

“Yeah.”

"Good to know." She smiled.

“How else should we annoy them?” Betty put her arms around him. Jughead put his hands on her waist. "This is how." She whispered. Betty leaned up to move his hair out his eyes. "I can see your beautiful eyes now." She smiled. "And again I'm sorry about yesterday."

“It’s okay.”

"You sure?" She asked as she wrapped her legs around him. "So you hate being touched?" She whispered.

“Well.... Yeah.... but this is okay.”

"Why?"She asked curiously.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. Betty just smiled and nodded as Veronica and Archie came up to them.“What are you doing?” Archie said. 

“Relaxing.” Jughead replied.

"Since when is touching someone relaxing for you." Veronica said. He just shrugged."Jug are you feeling okay?" Archie asked.

"Juggie are you?" Betty pouted bartering her eyelashes.

“I’m feeling great.”

"Good." She smiled.

"We're watching you." Archie said. Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes. Betty did the same as they swam away.“I feel like we haven’t annoyed them enough.” Jughead teased.

"Oh yeah? Should we tell them slept in your tent?"

“I already told them this morning. They saw you weren’t in your own tent.”

"Oh." She blushed. He just smiled faintly."Can I sleep with you again tonight?"

“Sure.”

"Thanks, so what were you thinking?" She asked.

“I don’t know.”

"Really?" She whispered touching her nose with his. Jughead rested his forehead against hers."You know I'm inches away from your lips... Also I got a message from the guy selling the shop... It's officially yours."

“Really?”

"I told you I knew some people." She smiled.

“Thank you.”

"Shush." She whispered as she pressed a small kiss to his lips. "You're welcome."

Jughead reconnected their lips in a passionate kiss. Jughead reconnected their lips in a passionate kiss. Betty cupped his face kissing him with the same passion. However Archie dropped Veronica in the water not believing what he's seeing.

“Archie!” Veronica pouting because her hair got wet. 

“Sorry babe.... look!” 

“What the hell?” She said. 

Betty and Jughead pulled back from the kiss."Wow." Jughead whispered.“Yeah.” She whispered. 

“What are you two doing?” Archie said.

"Nothing." They both said.

“You just kissed.”

"So? We're adults." Betty said. Archie just rolled his eyes and swam off."We definitely pissed him off." Betty teased smiling.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Do you want to go back to the camp?" Betty asked. "Or a hike again?"

“Let’s get back to the camp.”

"Don't like hiking?" She teased.

"With you yes."

Betty just smiled as they got out the lake. The dried off before walking back to the camp. She had 5 missed calls. 5 voice mails and 10 messages. All from Alice Cooper trying to get Betty into a job in journalism instead of law. Alice was ashamed off her.

Betty ignored her phone as they were aprroaching the camp. Jughead plopped down on the chair. Betty sat down next to him. He phone kept ringing and ringing.

"Boyfriend?"

"Worse, parents. She's not happy with my career choice."

“That sucks.”

"Yeah but also I'm single." Betty smiled.

“Good to know.” He smiled.

"Yep." Betty stood up and sat on his lap. It was comfier than the chair. "Oh my god! What's going on?" Veronica asked.

“We’re just relaxing calm down.” Jughead said.

"I've not been this relaxed in years." Betty smiled.

"Me too and I'm thankful to you." Jughead said.

"Why?"

"Betts has helped me find a shop for my photography business. Thank you Betts... Or baby. You look like a baby from dirty dancing."

Betty smiled brightly."Aw Juggie." Betty said kissing him.“I can’t believe this.” Veronica said, walking off.

"Want to go to the tent?"Betty asked.

Betty and, Jughead went to his tent. Betty zipped it up so they won't get intterputed.

"Juggie I don't know what's going on between us but I like it."

“Me too.”Betty smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss. Jughead kissed her back. Betty began to straddle his lap. Their kiss turned heated fast. Betty smiled as they continued to get lost in their kiss until Archie got them.“What the hell are you two doing?”

"Arch can't you see I'm fucking making out with your best friend." Betty sighed.

“You two are so annoying!” Archie left the tent.

"I can live with that." Betty smiled kissing Jughead again. "Betts... We should speak to him." Jughead said.

“Now?” She pouted. 

“Later.” He kissed her.

"Good."

Meanwhile outside Archie was talking to Veronica.“They were making out?” Veronica said in surprise.

"Yes." Archie sighed.

“Why is that bad? They’re happy.”

"They're like family to me. It's.... It's weird." Archie told her.

“I know baby. Just let it happen. I’ve never seen Jug smile so much.”

"Fine." Archie pouted. Veronica kissed his pout. Betty and Jughead came out to speak to them. Jughead sat down in one of the chairs. Betty sat next to him.

"Arch I'm not going to apologise for a holiday romance or what ever this is. You away have them but now we're having them it'd weird. Absolutely no way." Betty said.

“You two are like my siblings. It’s weird!”

"Arch we don't know what we are but we're happy having some fun." Jughead said.

“Fine.”

"Thank you." They said.

"Let's go out for drinks." Veronica said.

“Okay.”

Betty went with Jughead to get ready. "You should know I hate going out on a night unless I don't have to." She told him.

"Why are we even going? We can sit, read but most importantly smores."

"Why are we even going? We can sit, read but most importantly smores."

“They want us to go with them, plus we already agreed.”

"I'm *cough, cough* sick." She faked cough. Jughead just laughed softly. “Do you seriously not want to go that badly?”

"What I really want is my bath. What I want in that bath his bubbles and rose petals as I listen to music eating strawberries. That is most of my Friday nights."

“My Friday night consists of sitting alone with my dog and eating all of the food in my house.”

"You have a dog?" Her eyes widened. 

“Yeah, he’s an old english sheepdog. I’ve had him since I was a teen. His name is Hotdog.”

Betty just smiled. "He's adorable." Betty smiled looking at a picture. Jughead just smiled.

Betty got dressed in her night outfits as she waited for the rest. Jughead got dressed before meeting with everyone else. "We're waiting on your sister." Betty told him as she checked her case online.

“Okay.”

"Jug can I speak to you?" Archie asked.

“Sure Arch.”

Archie pulled them aside. He wanted some truth before he gives the best friend speech.

“What’s up Arch?”

"Please give me the truth before I give the bestie speech."

“Truth on what?”

"You and Betty. You were arguing yesterday." Archie said.

“We talked about it. We’re friends now.”

"But you were kissing?" Archie said confused.

“We’re friends for now. Possibly more. We don’t know, Arch. We’re just seeing how it goes.”

"I don't get it though. You practically down each others throats now your are." Archie said confused.

"We were tired, warm and stressed. We worked things through. I went on a hike with her. I got to know her and know where flirting."

“Okay.” 

“I like her.” Jughead said

"This is all too fast." Archie said.

“It doesn’t matter Arch.”

"No its good because you never like anyone." Archie smiled faintly. "But her if all people."

“She’s great.”

"Agreed." Archie said.

_____

At the bar everyone is seated and had a drink in their hands. They were getting to know each other better. Jughead was staying quiet. "How about a game of 21 questions?"Veronica said." Who ever doesn't answer the question takes a shot.

Everyone just agreed.

“Okay, Betty you go first.”

"How did you all meet?" Betty asked.

“I met Archie at a bar in New York.” Veronica said. “I met Jughead when our parents introduced us.” 

“I met Archie at a college party. I went to NYU and he went to Juilliard.” Jughead said.

"Cool. Juggie your go." Betty smiled.

“Okay.... when did you guys have your first relationship, like dating, and who was it with?”

"I know your all expecting me to say Archie but I wasn't allowed a boyfriend so I just focused on work." Betty told him.

“Wait.... you’ve never had a boyfriend?” Jughead said.

"Nope." She said. "Is that a bad thing?"

“No, I’m just surprised. You’re beautiful.”Betty smiled up at him. "You're the only man who thinks that." She whispered.

“I doubt that.”

"It's true they avoid me." She shrugged.

“Does that mean you’re a virgin?” Veronica teased.

"Was that your question? Because I am." Betty said becoming self conscious. “Veronica stop teasing her.” Jughead said. Betty just squeezed Jughead's hand underneath the table. Jughead squeezed her hand back.

"Arch your go." Betty said.

“I can’t think of anything.”

"I know one!" Veronica said. "Betty what do you actually see in my brother? It all seems rushed." Jughead just sighed. "There's no doubt that we did get off on the wrong foot, I understand why. However, you're brother is different to the others."

Jughead just smiled faintly. Veronica just nodded. Betty was tired so she leared her head on his.“Do you want to head back?” Jughead asked.

"Please." She whispered. Jughead and Betty told them they were heading back to the campsite. They decided to walk there since it wasn’t so far and they only took one car.

"So your favourite colour is blue, favourite food and burgers, favourite film are the crime noir, favourite book in cold blood, favourite music your a closeted pop fan and favourite animal a dog."

Jughead just nodded smiling. "You're a geek." She teased.

“Maybe a little bit.”

"It's cute." She smiled yawning as they got to the tent.“Go to sleep.” He smiled.

"We've just got back." She giggled.

“You’re yawning.”

"Can I use my pillow?" She asked. He just nodded."Come on then."

Betty and Jughead got into the tent. Just like last night Betty used Jughead as a pillow. They both just laid there in silence.Betty leaned up and kissed him.

"Night handsome."She smiled before falling asleep.

Both Betty and Jughead fell asleep in each others embrace. Maybe Archie and Veronica were right. They were slightly going too fast but a kiss can just be a kiss right or is it more?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Betty woke up wrapped in Jughead’s arms. She smiled up at his still sleeping face. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Jughead’s eyes fluttered open. He kissed her back."Oops." She whispered. Jughead just smiled.

Betty smiled back at him asking the time. Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. "It's early." Jughead wrapped his arms closer around her."Morning."She whispered.

Jughead just pulled her in for a soft kiss."Can we just spend the door by ourselves?" She asked.

“Sure.” He smiled.

"Thank you. What shall we do? We can go out and do your photography. I can be your model."

“That would be great.” He smiled. “We could also go to the lake.”

"Do you just want to see me in my swimsuit?" She teased.

“Maybe a little bit.” He teased.

"Oh shush you saw it yesterday."

Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty just smiled as she began to get dressed. Jughead got his clothes from his bag and started to get dressed too.

"Should I bring clothes to change into?" She asked.

“If you want to.”

"You can chose." She smiled. "I'll go tell them we're going exploring."

Jughead just nodded as Betty went to tell the rest they were off out. Betty headed to her car to grab some food. Jughead came out of the tent and walked over to her.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yep." Betty smiled."Lead on Romeo."

Jughead smiled as they started to walk off together. Betty smiled up at him and glanced at his hand. Jughead just laughed softly and intertwined their hands. They made small talk and continued to walk until they found a good place to stop and take pictures.

"So just do anything." Jughead told her.

"Anything?" She said pulling a funny face. "Like this?"

Jughead laughed softly and took a picture."No that's embarrassing." She pouted.

“Too late.” He teased. 

"Teach me what to do."

“Teach you?”

"Yes how to model."She smiled as she walked upto him. She leaned up and smiled. Jughead leaned up and took a photo of her." That's perfect. "He smiled.

“Just be yourself. Act like I’m not even taking a picture of you.” He added.

"Okay." She whispered.

Betty started to put music on and started to dance about. Jughead smiled as he took pictures of her. They were on a slight cliff and water underneath the cliff she started to undress herself to her swimsuit. He took photos of her. What he wasn't expecting was for her run and dive off the cliff.

Jughead got a few shots of her diving in and in the water. She looked like a beautiful goddess. He took a few more shots before putting his camera down in his bag and pulled off his shirt before jumping off the cliff too.

He swam upto her and hugged her from behind. Betty giggled and turned around him his arms, wrapping her arms around him."Hi Juggie." She smiled.

“Hi Betts.”

"I hope you have some good photos." She whispered.

“I do.” He smiled.

"Good because I enjoyed doing it." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. He just smiled."Especially this white see through swimsuit."

Jughead just kept eye contact with her, trying not to look down."You're a gentleman." She whispered. He just smiled faintly.

"We're going to have fun getting back up." She giggled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because of this." She kissed him.

"Foods up there too." She whispered into the kiss.

"I don't care."

Betty gasped. "Jughead Jones not caring about food." She teased as she began to swim to the shore.

“I’d rather kiss you.”

"Kiss me on shore. I'm ravished."

They both got out of the water. Jughead ran upto her and picked her up and carried her back.

"Juggie!" She giggled.

"Put me down!" She pouted.

“Fine.” He put her back down.

"God you scared me." She hugged him. "We should go back." She kissed him. "Technically this is our first date."

“Okay.” He smiled.

"You know Jug you can look."

“Let’s just go back to the top of the cliff.”

Betty just nodded as they headed to the top of the cliff. Once up there she pulled the swimsuit top off and pulled a jumper on. Jughead looked through the pictures on his camera. He couldn't help but smile. He went over to her and showed the photos.

"You made me beautiful."

“You’re always beautiful.”

"Debatable. You see me on a morning." Betty Laughed.

“Still, you’re beautiful. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Betty just laughed loudly not believing it. "Well my mother and most people don't think so." She said quietly.

“Well I do.” He kissed her. Betty just blushed.

Jughead sat down on the ground and continued to look through his camera. Betty sat in between his legs and leaned into his embrace to see the rest if the photos. Betty fell asleep in his arms.

An hour later Jughead woke her up so they could walk back."Juggie." She mumbled. "No stay a little longer."

“It’s been an hour.”

"So?"She pouted.

“Fine.”

"I love you thank you." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled as she fell asleep again. Jughead took some photos of the scenery as Betty slept in his arms. They left their phones back in Betty's car.

Veronica and Archie were so worried they went out looking for them. They found them on the cliff. "What the hell? We've been worrying. You said 2 hours at most it's been 4." Veronica said.

“Betty fell asleep. I tried to wake her and she fell asleep again.”

"A message would have been nice." Archie said.

"Don't blame Jug. We left our phones at camp. God guys we are fine. We were up early. I fell asleep on Juggie. Its fine lets just go start the bbq." Betty said.

“Okay, Fine.” Archie said.

Everyone started walking back yo the camp. Betty was in a massive mood with Archie. She was going to tell him. She had enough of him. So when they were back at camp and Jughead started to get the fire going Betty pulled Archie aside.

“What up, B?”

"You Archie!" She shouted.

“Woah, calm down. What’s wrong?”

"Don't tell me to calm down. We've been here 3 days Arch and you're being really controlling. You know I fucking hate that. It's like now I don't have this silly little high school girl crush on you, you're jealous of your best friend. Fuck I actually really like him. But no Archie has to be the centre of everyone's attention. Do you know what fuck you Archie! You can keep my tent I'm going home! "

“I’m not jealous! I love Ronnie! You’re overreacting! I just think it’s weird that two people that are like my siblings like each other! It’s weird for me!”Archie said.

"Didn't you think it was weird for me when you dated Cheryl! She is my cousin but you were happy!" Betty shouted grabbing her things.

“Look Betty, I’m sorry. Don’t go.” 

“No! I’m leaving!” Betty gathered her things and put them in her car. 

“Are you leaving?” Jughead asked.

"Yeah, look Juggie I'm sorry but Arch has been a fucking control freak!" She shouted so he could here it. "I hate people controlling me. It's this whole thing with my mother. Here's my number."

Jughead just nodded. Betty stood up and kissed him. "I'm so sorry." She whispered before getting in her car.

“Bye Betts.” He whispered as he turned and walked away. He walked over to Archie really upset.“What the fuck Archie?! You made her leave and now I probably won’t ever see her again!”

"Dude calm down its Betty. She'll come back she always does." Archie shrugged.

“Maybe not this time Arch! You really upset her!” Jughead snapped walking away.

Archie just ignored Jughead as he went back to Veronica. Jughead grabbed his camera and ran off. It took Betty a few hours to drive back to the city but when she did she went straight to her office to see her boss Madelien Scott for her next assignment.

Jughead sat by the lake taking pictures. He couldn't believe this. The only girl that he's ever liked properly has gone due to his idiotic friend. Jughead had her number but knew she worked crazy hours. How can you lose something so good in a short amount of time?


	4. Chapter 4

A month later Jughead had been back from the trip for two weeks. He spent the rest of the camping trip alone. He would still talk to Archie and Veronica but he spent the days alone mainly taking photos. 

He was starting to move his things into his new studio for photography. He wanted to completely focus on work ever since he texted Betty and she never answered.

Betty threw herself into her work. She hadn't spoken to Archie in a month. She was working all the big cases. She'd even been on a few dates to try forget Jughead but nothing would work.

Jughead was currently sitting at his apartment staring at his phone. He texted Betty two weeks ago and she never answered.

Betty was at her office when her two best friends came in Sam and Avery. Ever since she was back she's been moping and they've hated it.

They took her phone off of her to try find out why she was moping.

"Ah this Jughead has to have something to do with it." Sam said reading the messages.

“What do you mean?” Betty whispered.

“Two weeks ago. ‘Jughead: how are you?’ You never answered him.” Sam said.

"I was busy on a case."

"Well we'll message him for you." Avery smiled.

"Hey baby I'm moping like a sad lost puppy. Send." Sam teased.

“Please tell me you didn’t actually say that?” Betty blushed.

"Oops." Avery laughed.

Betty grabbed her phone from them. 

J: I’m guessing one of your friends said this. You’d probably be embarrassed if you said that. I get it, Betty. What we had is over. It’s been a month.

B: No I'm so sorry. I've been so busy and really pissed at Archie. Meet me at this address?

J: when?

B: you free now?

J: yeah. I live two hours away though. I’ll be there later.

B: I'll meet you it's fine.

J: okay.

Betty grabbed her things and started to make her way to Jughead's. She knew all the short cuts in New York. So she made every single one and got their in 45 minutes.

She knocked on the door to his apartment and heard Hotdog barking. Jughead came and answered the door. “Hey.”

"Hey." She smiled.

It’s been a month since he’s seen her. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned down and kissed her heatedly.

"Hi." She whispered.

“Hi... sorry.... I just couldn’t help myself.” He whispered, embarrassed.

"No its okay. I kind of missed them." He just smiled faintly. Betty just hugged him again. "Sorry I was a bitch." She whispered.

“It’s okay.”

"Do you want to get food or show me the shop?"

“We can do both.” He said as Hotdog ran up to him.

"Hotdog!" Betty smiled. "Can I stroke him?"

“Yeah, of course.”

Betty bent down and stroked him. "Hiya boy. Are you coming with us?" She asked.

Hotdog licked her hand. Betty just smiled. 

“We can take him with us if you want.”

"Yes." Betty smiled as she saw the lead. Betty grabbed it and put it on him. "Come on boy."

Betty and Jughead walked to his studio. It was really close to his apartment. Jughead opened it up and as they walked in Betty noticed pictures of her upon display. Betty smiled as she looked around."It's perfect." Betty told him.

Jughead just smiled. Betty leaned over and kissed him. "Juggie do you want to go get a drink with me tonight? Like a proper date."

“I’d love to.”

"Perfect." Betty smiled.

They spent the rest of the day together before Betty left to get changed. It took her an hour to get ready before they decided to meet at a bar in the middle of each other. As Betty got there she saw Archie and Veronica.

"Juggie did you plan this!"

“No, I didn’t.”

"Good."She sighed.

Jughead held her hand as they went to the back of the bar so Archie and Veronica wouldn’t see them. They ordered food and drinks as they got there. They talked and smiled and just enjoyed their time together. It felt like it did back when they were camping.

"Juggie you're so funny." Betty laughed.

"Nope." He smiled kissing her.

Veronica and Archie finally noticed them. Archie and Veronica looked at them before getting up and leaving the bar. Betty wasn't having that she went over to him.

"Say what you're dying to say!"

“Just leave it, Betty! I’m over it!”

"Well I'm not! Why won't you let me be happy Archie?" Betty cried.

“Look, I’m sorry! I’m over it, Betty!”

"Good because I love Jughead."

“Can we all just meet up sometime and fix this? Maybe go on another trip together?”

"How about this weekend?" Betty said. "I chose the place and its in a lodge."

“Okay.”

"We'll see you this weekend." Betty said storming out.

_____

Betty and Jughead currently just got back to his apartment after their date. Betty was sat next to Jughead. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Its okay."

Betty leaned up and kissed him. She missed his kisses and his warm embrace. Jughead kissed her back."Juggie." She whispered.

"Yeah."

“I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” He whispered. Betty leaned her forehead on to his. Jughead kissed heatedly again."Juggie." She moaned slightly.

“Yes baby?” He whispered into the kiss.

"Can we...?"

“Can we, what?” He asked.

"Don't make me say it." She blushed.

“I know what you mean. I’m teasing.” He kissed her. “You really want to?”

Betty smiled nodding. Jughead smiled and kissed her. Jughead just carried her to the bedroom never breaking the kiss. He laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss her. Betty tugged at is top as they began to take each others clothes off until they were left in their underwear.

Jughead started to kiss her neck. Betty tugged at his boxers. Jughead let her pull them off. He reached to unclip her bra. Betty slipped her pants off as she kissed him. She managed to gain control then sliding herself onto him. She adjusted to him before rotating his hips 

Jughead began to move faster and all Betty could feel was the sensation of love that coursed through their veins. The love that they shared was formed out through lost souls in the midst of life finding one another. So intimate as its their first time. Pain jolted through her but subsided with pleasure. 

Being there, being present and being one to experience just the slightest of love made Betty appreciate every little thing she had. Being a virgin at 23 everyone made fun of her but she didn't care because now she's doing it with someone she cares about. 

Bodies moving as one unit filling that craving for intamicy as they continued to show each other how much they love each other with hidden truth, no words needed as they would feel the amount of love radiate through the atmosphere. Both hitting their peak climaxing together they lay breathlessly in each others embrace as they let the room fill with silence nothing aside from their breathless breaths catching a normal ryhme again.

“That was amazing.” Jughead said, pulling her close. “Yeah.” She whispered kissing him. 

Jughead smiled and held her close."I'm a little sore though."She whispered. 

“Sorry.... I was a little rough.”

"No I liked it." She smiled. "Boyfriend?"

“You want me to be your boyfriend?” He smiled.

"So badly."

“I’d love to be your boyfriend.” He kissed her.

Betty smiled up at him and deepened the kiss. Betty fell asleep in his embrace. She couldn't believe the camping trip from hem brought something extraordinary to her life. How funny life works sometimes, especially the little things.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty and Archie haven't been good in months. Betty kept having to reschedule their trip to sort things out. Betty had been dating Jughead for 4 months now. She was finally on her way to the lodge cabin. Its been 6 months, she was sick of arguing and missed her friend.

She was currently driving there with Jughead. Betty hasn't been happier all she wanted now was to sort this out. It wasn't long before they were there. Veronica and Archie was already there.

They all met inside. Betty stayed close to Jughead. She didn't know what to say. They were all in the living room with pizza. “Look, I’m sorry guys. I was being selfish.” Archie said.

"That's an understatement." Betty said.

“Still, I’m really sorry.”

"You better be were celebrating our 5 months anniversary." Betty smiled.

“I’m happy for you two.”

"I really love her Arch." Jughead said.

“Wait.... you love me?” She smiled. “We’ve never said that before.” 

“I do, I really love you.”

"I love you too." She smiled kissing him.

“Aw!” Veronica smiled.

"How about you tell us how you got together?" Archie said. 

“Well as you know we met at the camping trip.... she gave me her number and we met up a month later and went on a date.”

"That's it?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled and kissed her."I actually want yo thank your selfish ass Arch."

“Why?”

"Because you introduced us." Jughead said.

"Also V thank you for helping me find an apartment closer to Juggie." Betty added.

“No problem, B.” Veronica smiled. 

"Wait you've moved?" Jughead asked.

"Suprise." Betty smiled.

“Now I won’t have to drive two hours to see you.” He smiled.

"Neither will I. It's a win, win."

"We have some news." Veronica smiled. "I know 23 is a little early for a baby but we're pregnant."

"Congratulations."

“Thank you.” She smiled hugging Archie.

"So no killing each other here. This is a fresh start." Betty smiled happily.

Everyone went to go find their rooms. Betty was liad on the bed with Jughead. They'd put on a movie to drown out the other couples sex noises.

"So you love me, when did you know?" Betty asked.

“When you asked to sleep in my tent the first night.”

"Seriously? Why? How?" Betty smiled.

“Because you cuddled up next to me and fell asleep... I don’t know... I just realized that I had feelings for you and loved you.”

"That's adorable." Betty softly kissed him. "Do you want to know the first time I knew I loved you?"

"Absolutely."

"I knew I always had feelings for you. I just didn't know if it was attraction or love. Then I was having a really hard time at work. I broke down crying on the phone with you. You dropped everything what you were doing and came to me withy favourite tea from my favourite cafe and just sat there with me no questions asked. "

“That’s the kind of things you do for someone you love.” He smiled and kissed her.

"I know that know."Jughead wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "How was work?" She asked.

“Good.”

"Just good?"

“I missed you today.”

"Why? I'm here now." Betty smiled.

“I was at work for most of the day babe. Right when I got home from work you came to pick me up and we drove here. We haven’t had much alone time.”  
"I'm sorry I've been so busy with work. Now we're alone."

"That we are."

Jughead leaned over and kissed her. They both deepened the kiss getting lost in each others embrace. They would always do this when they hadn't seen each other in awhile. They both worked busy schedules but made it work.

How quickly a kiss can become more. How more becomes a beautiful inamate moment between a couple in love. A kiss is so simple. A simple action of a love that screams volumes.

Both Betty and Jughead couldn't believe how a simple camping trip from hell can hold the most significant moments to the start of their story. How a camping trip is the begging for them. Is it a camp kind of love? It started that way but manifested into a love that knows no bounds and that consumes the soul. It's funny what being around the ones you care for with nature can do. Who knows it just might enforce love upon you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. We've worked so hard on. It was just a small fic you can sink your teeth into. Remember to go show @softbetts some love on tumblr as she's a phenomenonal friend and writer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Don't forget to tell us what you love about it


End file.
